Harry Potter and the Return
by ArianaDumbledore327
Summary: What if Bellatrix HADN'T died, and there was a way to brin Voldemort back to life? Read on to find out! Rated T for Language!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, Bellatrix was only knocked unconcious by Molly's spell in Harry Potter #7. She tried to save Voldemort, but Harry killed him first. (:**

Chapter One

Bellatrix LeStrange had always blamed herself for Voldemort's death. "I was too late, too late," She always muttured. Things were about to change. Drastically.

It was a moonless night. Seven people sat around a table, discussing heatidly.

"What do we do now that the Dark Lord is dead?" One of them, a man with long silvery-blonde hair asked. "HE IS NOT DEAD!" A woman with frizzy, curly black hair, ragged clothes and a dirty look about her bellowed. A woman with the same silvery-blonde hair as the man held her back.

"Bella! Bella, calm down, please!" The woman pleaded, clutching her sisters' waist. Silence.

"Cissy, let me go!" Bellatrix demanded, bursting free from her sister's grasp. She pinned the man to the wall, and held her wand to his throat. "Lucious. I always knew you weren't loyal." She muttered.

Lucious squirmed in her grasp. Narcissa's heart pounded in her chest.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She bellowed, sending Bellatrix's wand flying. "You will not kill my husband!" She yelled, nose to nose with her sister. Bellatrix gasped.

"SILENCE!" A muscled man bellowed, grabbing the three, and shoving them in their chairs. "I say we think about what to do next. The ministry is bound to be after us."

"I agree completely, Rowle." Dolohov said quietly. A bulgarian man as well as an eighteen year old boy nodded.  
>"Now that he's dead-"<p>

"He. Is. Not. Dead." Bellatrix muttured through gritted teeth. Fuming, she rushed out of the manor, and stopped dead in her tracks.

_I'll bring him back even if I have to kill myself,_ she thought. And then she let her thoughts wander. Absorbed in her thoughts, Bellatrix let her sister drag her into the hallway outside meeting room. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I'm going to bring him back," Bellatrix said in a dreamy voice. The doors opened. "I've got her," Narcissa said, sitting her down.

"Tell them what you're going to do," Narcissa demanded.  
>"Bring him back," Bellatrix repeated in a dreamy voice.<p>

"How?"  
>"The Dark Lord?"<br>"A spell?"  
>"A potion?"<p>

Ideas floated across the room. "Should we go to Ollivander?" Rowle asked.  
><em>Sensible question,<em> Bellatrix thought. _But we've already squeezed all the information out of him._

"To hell with Ollivander," She snarled. Lucious stood up. "I know someone who could be of help." Hushed whispers were heard. "Be quiet," Bellatrix hissed. "Who?" She asked, turning to her brother-in-law.

"Horace Slughorn. If there's a potion, he'll surely know about it."

Bellatrix was surprised he remembered the ex-potions teacher from his days at Hogwarts. "I must be the one who does it," Bellatrix whispered. If she didn't, she'd slowly drive herself insane again, blaming herself for his death. Narcissa, Draco, Lucious and Karkaroff nodded.

"I would want to come, but I presume you'd like to do it one your own," Karkaroff rasped. Bellatrix nodded. "Go," Lucious nodded, and opened the door for his sister-in-law. Bellatrix dashed out to the front courtyard.

Peacocks chirped. Bellatrix was in too happy of a mood to hate them now.

_Horace Slughorn... take me to Horace Slughorn..._

The world spun around her, and her lungs screamed for air.

_Horace Slughorn, Horace Slughorn, Horace Slughorn..._

Then she was there. It was a small neighborhood, no bigger than Spinner's End, where Severus Snape had lived. She immdiately knew where to go. She pushed the door of a small shack open. The door fell over. This house was clearly old.

Bellatrix crept into the house.

"Muffliato," She whispered. she didnt' want the Ministry or the Muggle Police to get in this affair. This was strictly for Her and Slughorn.

She didn't have to find the man, he came to her. Before he even came to his senses, she slammed him against the word.

"TELL ME! TELL ME ABOUT THE LIFE GIVING POTION!" She bellowed, putting her wand to his throat.

"There... is... no... such... thing..." He rasped, choking.

"LIES! CRUCIO!"

He writed in pain. While torture and killing drove her nephew, Draco, up the wall, it made her pleased. She laughed as he screamed out.

"TELL ME. I NEED LIFE-GIVING THINGS! THE DARK LORD WILL RETURN!" She screamed.

"No... such... thing..." He choked.

"CRU-"

"YES! There is something!" He yelped, not wanting to be tortured again. He was clearly coming undone. Bellatrix smiled. "What is it?" She asked, in a fake, sweet, mocking voice.

"Horcruxes..." he said. "You need to give parts of yourself- your soul- to the Dark Lord..." Bellatrix let him slump to the floor. He shivered, and rocked back and forth, clearly going mad. Bellatrix smiled cruelly. She cornered him, like a leopard closing on it's kill. She grabbed his shirt, and was nose-to-nose with him.

"You've proved your use. We're done with you," She said, letting him go.

"No... please, anything but this..."

"AVEDA KEDAVERA!" A flash of green light, a scream, and a smile. Sirens wailed in the distance. The Muffliato charm had clearly not worked as well as she wanted.

"Damn," She said quietly, dis-apparating.

She re-appeared moments later inside the meeting room of Malfoy Manor.

"Do you have it? The way to bring him back?" Lucious demanded. Bellatrix clutched her chest and panted. The quick getaway left her breathless. She loved the feeling of just slipping out of someone's grasp.

"Horcruxes..." She panted.

"WHAT?" Narcissa yelped, as Lucious summoned the Dark Lord's body. Bellatrix nodded happily. "You must give a part of your soul to him." She said.

"Draco, you first. Then you Igor, then Rowle, then Dolohov, Then you, Lucious, then Cissy, then me." Bellatrix said, brandishing her wand. Draco painfully extracted a seventh of his soul, and backed up as he watched it seep into Voldemort's body.

Karkaroff dropped and ran back to his seat as well, as though worried he might come alive and kill him. Rowle, Dolohov, Lucious and Narcissa all placed their fragments in with care. Bellatrix took a deep breath, and walked up to her master's body.

_I am here master,_ she thought.

She placed her wand to her chest, and extraced the bit of soul. She put it to Voldemort's mouth, and watched as the body drank it in. She backed up, but still staying close to him.

Silence. No one dared to speak or move. The body didn't move at all. Bellatrix frowned. "He lied..."

The body twitched. Tom Riddle gasped for air, and shuddered.

"Bella? Narcissa? Draco? Lucious? What am I doing here?" He asked, standing up, and brushing the dust from himself. Bellatrix cackled, and ran forward. "Long story," She said, putting her arms around his neck, and encasing the Dark Lord in a kiss.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**A/N: What do you think of it? :D Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY POTTER awoke on a late July morning, a barn owl pecking angrily at his ear. He opened his eyes, and reached for his glasses. The owl glared at him as if to say; Wake up! He untied the small letter from the Barn Owl s leg, and it flew away, hooting. He looked around, and realized where he was.  
>He was at the Burrow, in Fred and George s old room. In the small room, a bunk bed was crammed in, with a small trunk underneath, filled with Fred and George s old prototype joke products.<br>Since Fred had died, George had moved into a small house above his joke shop, Weasly s Wizard Wheezes. Harry looked up onto the top bunk, and realized that Ron was not there. I should ve noticed before, seeing how loudly Ron snores. Harry thought, smiling.  
>He stood up in his pajamas, and walked towards the door before realizing he could apparate. Ron Weasly s bedroom He popped away, into sucking blackness, and re-formed seconds later in a small bedroom, Chudley Cannons posters all over the wall. Harry had thought he had landed on Ron s carpet, perhaps, before realizing that he was standing on something squishy.<br>ARRRGH! GERROF! GERROF ME! Ron yelled, thrashing under Harry. Harry hastily cralwled off, onto the floor. Morning, He said to Ron, laughing in spite of himself.  
>Ron angrily stood up. What was that for? He yelled angrily. Harry laughed. Ron s nose was puffy and red, blood dripping from it. Sorry. I apparated, He apologized. Well, why? Ron asked, dabbing at his nose with his wand. Boy, I wish Herm-own-ninny knew healing sbells. Ron said, his bleeding nose starting to make his speech slurred. Harry handed him a tissue. I was wondering if you got a- He was interrupted by a hooting screech owl, flying in through an open room into Ron s bedroom. Pigwidgeon hooted happily, as if to say; Company at last! The screech owl dropped the letter in Ron s lap, and doubled back, flying back out the window.<br>Gob a what? Ron asked, picking up the letter, while gingerly holding his nose with the tissue. That. He finished, pointing at the letter. Ron looked down at it, and nodded. . Harry heard a loud pop, and the door opened. Hermione stood in the doorway, her hair frizzy, still in her pajamas. Did you get the letter? She said, exploding with curiosity. Yeah, why? Harry asked, curious. Why would all three of them get letters? Well, open it! Harry quickly summoned his letter, and it came zooming into his hand. He turned it over, and noticed the Hogwarts Seal.  
>Curious, he broke the wax seal, and opened the yellowed envelope, picking up a piece of parchment. He read the letter out loud;<p>Dear Mr. Potter,<p>

We are pleased to inform you that all previously seventh-year students must return to Hogwarts for a successful final term. We hope you have a good summer, and your supply lists are enclosed.

Sincerely,  
>Minerva McGonagall Headmistress<p>

Blimey . Pleased to inform you? How much does it take to make McGonagall pleased? Ron said, scanning his own letter. His nose had finally stopped bleeding.  
>And of course we re going back for a repeat of our seventh year, the school being taken over by Voldemort last year and all, Harry said hastily. Well, I suppose we re off to Diagon Alley again today, Hermione groaned. Harry grinned. His favorite shop s would be back, and they could re-visit Weasly s Wizard Wheezes Ron s stomach made a noise halfway between a growl and a moan of hunger. Can we please get some breakfast? Ron moaned. Harry sighed, and opened the door. Ron bolted out of the room, and ran down the stairs.<br>Harry prepared to Apparate, but Hermione stopped him. Oh, Harry, you never passed your test! We can go down together. Hermione insisted. He slung his arm through hers, and the popped into the kitchen. Thanks. He grumbled, before sitting down to help himself to some bacon.  
>Oh, good morning, Harry, dear! I ve heard about the letters already, said happily. We ll be going to Diagon Alley. She smiled. Harry scarfed down his bacon, helping himself to seconds. He saw Ron was on his third serving of Scrambled Eggs. Hermione, however, was slowly picking at her egg. looked over. Hermione, are you alright? She asked, walking over and putting her hand on Hermione s forehead. You feel a bit hot, dear. I ll go brew up a remedy, She said, going over to a potions book. Ginny, dear? She called up the stairs. Be a dear and bring your old mum your cauldron. Harry could hear Ginny s feet pitter-pattering upstairs. She brought the cauldron down, and strolled into the kitchen. Morning, She said happily, helping herself to some French Toast that was buttering itself. She winked at Harry, who pretended to be cutting an egg. He winked back. Hermione, who was sitting between Harry and Ron was now looking utterly green. What s up with her? Ron asked, who had just finished his fourth serving of eggs and bacon. She looks like she just swallowed a dung bomb Ron swallowed nervously. What if she did? Hermione suddenly lurched forward, and suddenly, something green was on her plate Mrs. Weasly rushed forward. She sighed, exasperated, when she saw a miniature Dung bomb on Hermione s plates.<br>Honestly, I thought George just send a plate of eggs to be friendly, She said, quickly giving Hermione the potion.  
>Hermionie sighed.<br>"Those boys!"  
>They quickly finished breakfast, and got dressed. "We'll be taking Floo Powder into London today," said with a smile. Harry grinned, and Ron got out the pot of Floo powder. He threw it into the fire.<br>"Diagon Alley!"  
>He dissappeared. "Diagon Alley!" Ginny said, following.<br>"Diagon Alley!" Hermionie practically whispered, disappearing after Ron and Ginny. Harry gulped. Mrs. Weasley coaxed him on. He threw the powder in the fire...  
>"Diagon Alley." <p>


End file.
